


Sharing Covers

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [21]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is used to a lot of heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Covers

He was always cold. It came from living an undetermined amount of years in a server room with a small fan to deal with the heat. It was hard for his body to adjust to normal room temperatures, shivering whenever anyone else was comfortable. 

He never complained. He was unused to such a thing. Complaints meant being mocked or beaten. Complaints were dangerous. It was much easier to endure his discomfort in silence.

Matt tried hard to teach Techie to voice his discomfort. He wasn’t owned by a gang anymore. He was allowed to say when he wasn’t feeling well. It was slow going.

Matt was woken up by the sensation of Techie shivering beside him. He groaned as he opened his eyes, rolling over to see an all too familiar sight. "Techie..." he mumbled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his own hair.

Techie was asleep and shivering. The blanket had slid off of his body and instead of pulling it back he stayed where he was, cold now without anything to cover him. The price of blankets had tripled again that week, making it impossible for them to buy another to avoid this issue.

Gently Matt covered Techie up with the blanket again. He then hugged the smaller man close to him, warming him up with his own body as he hummed and rubbed his back. He smiled as Techie soon started to settle down, sighing as he allowed himself to fall back asleep.


End file.
